Enigmas Do Tempo A Historia De Mari
by Lyra-Poisonteeth
Summary: - Numa guerra não podemos nos dar ao luxo de dar as costas ao inimigo. A batalha não é um dos melhores jeitos de se perder a vida. ... Os sustos nos atrazam, e os inimigos se infiltram em nossas linhas, algum de vocês pode ser um espião, e nós não queremos que saiam vivos daqui ... Aviso: desculpe pela sinopse ruim, prometo que a fanfic está bem melhor
1. Rotina, Chatice e mais aff! Nada

Notas da História:

Fanfiction postada tambem no Forum GC ( . ), no Anime Spirit ( . /fanfics/historia/354612), e no Nyah! ( . /historia/176342/Enigmas_Do_Tempo_A_Historia_De_Mari/).  
Imagem de capa: ( art/Mari-Grand-Chase-Modelada-207360439)

600 (aproximadamente) anos atraz.

Ahn? O que? Ah! Mais um dia, ninguem merece, não podia ser noite só mais um pouquinho? Só até meu sono acabar? Dias em Calnat não são bons, não em tempos de guerra. Todos os dias chegavam novos recrutas para serem treinadaos, e eu tinha que treina-los, a guerra para mim era apenas sacrificio humano, sem objetivo.  
Os novos recrutas estavam me esperando do lado de fora dos portões, no campo de treinamento, onde estavam dispostos varios bonecos de treinamento, hoje os novos recrutas eram pontas de lança, a linha de frente, em sua maioria espadachins, não pude deixar de rir, esses eram os que morriam primeiro, os que eram sacrificados primeiro. Fui até eles, e despejei meu discurso padrão:  
- Soldados aqui presentes, Calnat em sua guerra contra as Tribos Demoniacas, preçisa de reforços, voces estão aqui para ajuda-la a vencer. Treinemos hoje para que amanhã possamos vencer a guerra para Calnat! - Não esperava resposta, novos recrutas nem sempre são legais, e quase nunca duram mais que um dia, não em tempos de guerra, pelo menos. Segui com meu discuso:  
- Dividam-se em grupos e sigam para os bonecos de treinamento, mais tarde teremos duelos, mais por favor, sem Mortes! - Pelo menos não hoje e não para vocês, completei mentalmente.  
a parte mais facil de meu trabalho. Dia após dia, conhecendo guerreiros e preparando-os para velos morrer logo depois. Ainda vou ver alguem sair vivo dessa guerra, prometi-me mentalmente, ainda vou ver, viverei até lá. Senti-me mais forte, logo apos pensar isso, como se alguma coisa tivesse mudado dentro de mim, poderia ser uma maldição ou... uma benção. _(voz do alem: mais uma? você não tinhas outras não? eu: cala-te, eles não chegaram nessa parte da historia ainda. voz do alem: aaah, Leitores, vocês não leram isso, esqueçam.)_


	2. Voutando a Ativa!

**(Cap. 2) Voutando a Ativa! Vencida por um espantalho.**

Treinamentos sem fim ocoriam a minha volta, resolvi juntar-me a qualquer um que tivesse uma vaga no grupo. Treinamento nunca é demais, nunca se sabe quando se vai pressisar ir para a guerra, um dia a fonte de novos recrutas se esgotaria, e seria logo pelo ritmo da guerra. Achei um boneco sem dono e decidi treinar sozinha, apenas eu e o boneco.  
Resolvi variar minhas armas hoje a minha W.D.W. já estava enferrujando, primeiro peguei meu manual e, Arrasador, Campo Elertonico, Raio Laser! O que eles colocavam na composição desses bonecos hoje em dia? Ele ainda estava inteiro! Sem nenhum arranhão! Não se produzem mais manoais como antigamente. Peguei meu bom e velho _(velho mesmo, mais de 600 anos,viu? * voz do alem: não, não vi, eu Li!* eu: ta bom, maguo, viu? * voz do alem: aff! Não vo nem responde! * eu: já respondeu! (depois de uma longa discusão) voutando a Fan-fiction)_ e ... ah ... Onda de Choque, Furia Energetica, Raio do Caos! Ainda sem nenhum arranhão, o boneco me encarou.  
– Agora você vai ver seu ... Seu BONECO! – Gritei. Pequei a primeira coisa que vi, minha marreta acertou a cabeça do boneco que nem se moveu.– Você está levando pro lado pessoal, espantalho! Eu acabo com tigo! Sem Perdão! Onda Destruidora! Extinção!– O boneco ainda estava intacto, e minhas forças já tinham se perdido, peguei meu ultimo trunfo, minha carta na manga, minha W.D.W! Hitei 3 combos e com as facas finalmente consegui arrancar a cabeça do boneco, mais não seria tão facil assim, a cabeça voou alguns metros no ar e começou a descer. Para a minha angustia (e dor), e alegria do boneco, a cabeça voutou para se vingar, acertando em cheio a minha cabeça, emaranhando meus cabelos azuis e embaraçando meus já deficientaes olhos heterocromáticos. E, com uma unica e certeira batiba, Poff! Desmaiei, apenas percebendo as risadas dos recrutas a minha volta.


	3. Primeirisima Vista Informalmente

**(Cap. 3) Primeirisima Vista Informalmente.**

Acordei com uma grande dor de cabeça. E... Onde estava aquela cabeça de boneco? Ainda tenho uns assuntos pendentes com ela, sentei-me na cama e percebi que estava numa sala muito clara para ser verdade, luz, eu morri? Como ficaria minha vingança? Onde estava aquele boneco? Meu, estou virando paranoica. Um vulto se aproximou, seria um de meus recrutas?  
- Quem é você? Onde estou? O que você faz aqui? E, (por ultimo mas não menos importante) Onde está aquela cabeça de Boneco?  
- Acalme-se, não sou ninguem importante, você está na enfermaria, sairá daqui a dez minutos, e sua cabeça de boneco está na porta esperando para te ver _( kkk, como vc irá sair dessa, ein? Grande Incompetente General Mari: pensamento de ninguem importante)_ , esqueci alguma coisa? Mais alguma pergunta General?  
- Não, ninguem imporatante, o que você disse sobre aquela cabeça de boneco? - Ele só poderia estar zuando comigo, - Elá está ai na porta esperando para entrar? Pois pegue-a, você vai precisar de uma depois que eu arrancar a sua de sima de seu pescoço! Seu vulto indisforme! Pessoa desconhecida e Insignificante! Ninguem Imporatante! _(eu: estressadinha, não? Acho que eu me daria melhor escrevando sobre a Elesis. Voz do alem: não, bomba explosiva, sua Elesis não seria sufientemente calma. Eu: como? Voce me chamou de Estressada? Pavio curto? Voz do alem: Não, apenas de bomba explosiva. Eu: Você não vai com a minha cara? Voz do alem: volte a fan-fic, descutimos isso depois. Eu pensamento: finalmente uma resposta coerente. Bom, mais voltando a Fan-fic: )_ Espere só até eu conseguir sair daqui! Nos vemos em alguns minutos!  
Ele apenas ficou me encarando, depois foi até a porta, me trouxeme a cabeça de boneco, e foi embora, sem dizer nada,a cabeça de boneco estava (como eu já havia descrito) intacta, era feita de Titanio, recoberta com panos e ... o que era aquilo?

Sangue, a cabeça tinha sangue. _( Voz do alem: é claro que a cabeça tem sangue, afinal: É uma Cabeça! Eu: uma cabeça de boneco! Bonecos não tem vida! Não tem sangue! Voz do alem: mas continua sendo uma cabeça! Eu: vo nem responde. Voz do alem: ... (todos já perceberam o final disso, não?), voltando: )_ Tudo bem, o sangue era coagulado, eles faziam sacrificos para cabeças de bonecos? Ou de cabeças de bonecos? Afinal, qual o motivo de todo esse drama? Sangue!

**. . .**  
Voutei ao campo de treinamento logo após sair da enfermaria, todos estavam almoçando como um bando de mortos de fome, já era meio dia, trinta minutos e 4 segundos. O horario de almoço havia acabado a 4 segundos, isso é uma eternidade!  
- Parem, - gritei - entre em formação para que possamos fazer a contagem! E fação duplas para os duelos!  
Os recrutas entraram em formação e começaram a duelar, os piores e perdedores, irião sempre para frente na guerra, e os que vencerem ficavam mais atraz protegidos pelos corpos dos companheiros de guerra.  
**. . .**  
O resto do dia se passou rapido, o exercito foi montado e separado, outro dia viria, novas mortes ocorreriam, os recrutas foram para dentro dormir, afianal, o dia de sua morte era amanhã. O dia assim acaba e termina, para poder dar lugar, a aqueles que estavam por vir.


	4. Recrutas Mimados Prejuiso na Certa!

**(Cap. 4) Recrutas Mimados Prejuiso na Certa! Assustando os **

Sol, Sol por que me persegues? Todos os dias, eu fecho os olhos e Puff! O sol aparece. Mortos, eles já estavam mortos, os recrutas que ontem tinham presenciado minha ruina estavam mortos. Mortos de guerra recebem prestigio mesmo ninguem sabendo seus nomes, suas familias, filhos, e viuvas, choram sem o consolo de saber ao menos como eles morrerão, sem saber da guerra que movimenta Calnat.  
Fui até os portões, e por meios tradicionais não pude passar dali, eles estavam fechados. Usei meu JatPack para pular os autos muros. Os novos recrutas de hoje me esperavam, com seus rostos preocupados, acho eu pelo meu atrazo, _( Voz do alem: sua convencida, não ve que a preocupação deles é por causa da guera? Eu: não, eu não vejo, vozinha inrritante! )_ fiquei observando e cuidei para que não me vissem, então disse:  
- Numa guerra não podemos nos dar ao luxo de dar as costas ao inimigo - impresionantemente, apenas um dos recrutas não se assustou, então continuei: - A batalha não é um dos melhores jeitos de se perder a vida, - kkk, isso está ficando engraçado, os recrutas _(menos o rebelde da linha de frente, que parecia estar me encarando)_ olhavam para os lados procurando a dona da voz, que apezar de monotona e sem vida, era claramente feminina, - procurem vocês não irão me achar - o rebelde da linha de frente ainda não havia se manifestado, invoquei meu Kormet e o mandei ficar atraz dos recrutas, para que meu plano fose bem-sucedido - acalmen-se e vocês irão me ver - Kormet colocaria meu canhão para explodir em 10 segundos, continuei com o falatorio: - Os sustos nos atrazam, e os inimigos se infiltram em nossas linhas, algum de vocês pode ser um espião, e nós não queremos que saiam vivos daqui ... - por que o Kormet estava demorando tanto para explodir o canhão? Eu estava fiacando sem assunto, e ... Ah! ... Finalmente a explosão.  
Todos _(menos o rebelde da linha de frente que parecia continuar a me encarar)_ pularam em suas pozições, um pequeno que estava no fundo parecia ter batido seu recorde e pulado mais de trez metros no ar. Revelei-me gradualmente, usando meu JetPack para subir no ar e pousar no meio das linhas de meus recrutas, nem todos esperavam uma comandante mulher, pois entre os recrutas que se preparavam para a guerra só haviam homens. Mulheres e _(a maioria das) _crianças não seriam tão facilmente sacrificadas  
- Quem é você? - perguntou um menino ao meu lado.  
- Sou Mari, - respondi - e para a sua informação tambem a sua general._ (voz do alem: comandante)_  
- Você é muito nova para ser nossa general. - retrucou o menino.  
- Estou em perfeitas condições de ser sua general, e já alcançei a maioridade CalnatAna (Le-se: Calnat-Ana), que é de 15 anos de idade - respondi _( Voz do alem: falei que a autora tinha uma cabeçona? Onde já se viu alcançar a maioridade com apenas 15 anos? De onde você tirou isso? eu: Eu tirei isso de um livro de historia! Que disse que no Brasil Imperio a maioridade era atingida com 15 anos! E, fui EU que disse que EU tenho uma cabeçona! voz do alem: Maguo, tá? (muito tempo depois voltando a Fan-fic))_ ao menino, que se calou logo em seguida.  
Foi fazer a listagem dos soldados, para que fossem contados como mortos, não voltariam vivos da guerra mesmo. Entre os muitos nomes, um me chamou atenção, Sieghart.  
Sieghart, então esse era o nome do rapaz que me ajudou ontem na enfermaria e do rebelde que me encarava durante a minha demonstração de soberania. Sieghart, tinha altura mediana, desgranhados cabelos pretos e olhos azuis, com uma leve lembrança prateada, de quem tinha um grande poder escondido, mais que _(não)_ poderia ser revelado _(ainda)_.


	5. Os segredos de Mari

(Logo após a Floresta da Vida)

– Mari, tem certeza que não se lembra de nada?

– Eu já disse que não, Sieghart.

Era tarde, e todos já haviam ido dormir, apenas Mari e Sieghart estavam conversando ao lado da foqueira.

– Fale a verdade! Você se Lembra! Se lembra de mim! De nós!

– Porque mentiria para a Grand Chase?

– Você apenas não quiz conatr a eles que já nos conheciamos, e muito bem.

– Eu te conheço Siegh...

– Viu! Eu já sabia que você se lembrava.

– Deixe-me terminar, eu te conheço desde ontem, Sieghart, nunca havia te visto antes.

– Faça um esforço, por favor Mari, se lembre de mim.

– Se não lembro, é porque é melhor assim, não vou criar memorias falsas.

– Deixe-me ajuda-lá - Sieghart sorriu molicioso.

– Como?

Sighart se aproxima de Mari e lhe da um pequeno selinho - Espero que isso a ajude a se lembrar, Mari Ming Onette.

– Espere, Sieg, o que...? - _(vox do alem: que vacuo em Mari?) _Sieghart sai deixando Mari sozinha e confusa.

– _- - - - - - - - fofocas - - - - - - - - -_

– O que será que aqueles dois conversão lá fora?

– Não sei.

– Quem se importa? Aquela azuladinha acabou de chegar e já tá se achando!

– Fica quietinha Amy, ninguem te chamo pra conversa.

A rosada mostra a lingua para ambas - Não _tava_ falando com vocês mesmo!

– Eu queria ser a Mari.

– _Tá locona, tia?_ Você queria ter perdido a memoria e não saber quem é?

– Queria, ela pelo menos está conversando sozinha com o Sieg lá fora!

– Você não tem jeito mesmo, né Arme? A ultima mulher do Sieg morreu a quaze 600 anos!

– A ultima mulher dele... Á tatata(algumas centenas de tata's aqui)tataravó da Elesis?

– Não, essa foi só um caso.

– Então quem?

– Não sei, essa foi a unica historia que ele não nos contou. (pausa) Ele apenas disse que o verdadeiro amor da vida dele morreu muito jovem, antes mesmo que elem pudem-se se casar _(voz da conciencia: oonnwwwt, que romantico, kawaii, w.w)._

– Ouviu alguma coisa?

– Ouvi, uma voz, que estranho.

– Deve ser o cançaso, foi dificil ultrapassar a floresta, vamos dorrmir, boa noite.

Ambas foram dormir enquando podem.


	6. Passado do Passado de Mari

(Cap. 6) Passado do Passado de Mari;

Ainda no recesso decretado por minha vergonha, estva em meu quarto no catelo, são raros os momentos diurnos que passo nele.  
O ceu azul perturba meus olhos, não havia percebido, mas ele me lembrava Sieghart. Oh, Sieghart, por que eu fiz aquilo, a profecia, a minha profecia, apenas se compriria quando eu discubrisse o verdadeiro. Minha profecia se concretiza nos polos, por mim seria feita a ruina, ou, a gloria.  
_Minha profeicia só pode ser entendida quando se entendo minha historia, 15 anos de indesizão e medo.__  
__No dia em que nasci, o ancião e conselheiro do rei recebeu, como posso dizer, um chamado, uma profecia, uma Maldição. Que assim se comprirá:__  
_N_**a**__sc__i__d__a __m__o__rt__a__a__ f__i__lh__a__ d__e_C_**a**__ln__a__t v__i__r__a ao__ m__u__nd__o,  
_S_**eu**__ p__o__d__e__r __é__ s__ua a__lm__a,__ n__e__l__a o__ m__u__nd__o __p__e__r__e__c__e__r__á,  
_C_**a**__b__e ao__ r__ei __d__e__c__i__d__i__r__, o__ q__ue a__c__o__nt__e__c__e__r__a__à_D_**a**__d__i__v__a.  
_A_ss__i__m d__e__sc__o__br__i__nd__o__o_V_**e**__rd__a__d__ei__r__o _A_m__o__r__, a_V_**e**__rd__a__d__ei__r__a_B_**e**__l__e__z__a,  
_S_**eu **__d__e__st__i__n__o __s__e__ c__u__mpr__i__r__á__e a__ss__i__m c__o__m__o__a e__sc__o__lh__a__ d__e__ s__eu__ v__e__lh__o __r__ei,  
_A D_**a**__d__i__v__a__ v__i__r__á a__ v__i__d__a,__ p__a__r__a __s__eu __d__e__st__i__n__o __s__e__m s__ai__d__a.  
__Logo após uma pequena carta foi deixada ao rei, por um probre campones, que assim dizia:__  
__'' Revendissimo Senhor, Alteza de Calnat, O Supremo: Peço que mande um de seus ilustres Sabios Anciões Curandeiros (voz do alem: Esse recebeu um titulo ou o que? É um faz tudo?o rei queria tanto assim economizar dinheiro?) para aconselhar minha esposa, Mariene Ming Onette, que acaba de dar a luz a uma linda menina de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis que, infelizmente, nasceu morta. Agradescendo desde já, um de seus camponeses, Marcus Onette. ''__  
__O rei crente de que aquilo seria dessizivo ao seu reino, atendeu ao pedido do pobre campones. Sim, eu nasci morta, mas isso ainda não vem ao caso (voz do alem: Morta? Ta bem em Mari...) ainda. Abner, o guardião da sabedoria do reino foi enviado para atender o pedido do campones, Com ele estava minha Herança, As Pedras da Alma.__  
__Abner chegando a casa dos Onette, imediatamente foi até a Mariene e perguntou por seu bebê morto, que a ele foi dado. O Ancião disse a esposa de Marcus que não se preocupasse, o bebê podia estar morto, por que onde há vida há esperança, Abnerpegou o bebê, a pequena Mari, a pequena eu e pediu para ficar aós com o corpo. As pedras da alma, as pedras da vida, elas podiam dar a vida até a uma pedra, preçisavam apenas ser inseridas no corpo, foi o que Abner fez. A casa simples na zona rural onde eles estavam, como não contava Abner, explodiu. Todos morreram, menos eu e, assim, eu fiquei orfã e com uma Herança (voz do alem: Maldição!)!__  
__As pedras da alma, não são de todo boas, e assim como todo bem, elas tem um lado mau, um ponto mau, assim que as recebi em meu corpo, a sua grande parte pura, fez meus cabelos e meu olho direito (já azul, só que, nesse pouco tempo claro) ficarem azuis, um azul noite, escuro, mais ainda assim puro. E seu unico ponto mau, concentrou-se em meu olho esquerdo, que ficou vermelho, vermelho sangue, o vermelho da vingança.__  
__Fui criada por uma criada do rei, desde cedo nos campos de treinamento/batalha, e essa foi minha historia até o dia de hoje com minha maldição reafirmada e cada vez mais forte e proxima._


	7. O Mensageiro e sua Más Noticias

**(Cap. 7) O Mensageiro e sua Más Noticias ...**

A guerra estava proxima de seu fim, logo não teriamos soldados o sulficiente para renovar o exercito, eu havia previsto que o mensageiro do rei iria chegar, só não esperava que fosse hoje, tão cedo, estou na flor da idade e vou rumo ao sacrificio.  
Ouço 3 batidas na porta, o mensageiro chegou, as más noticias chegaram, o mensageiro do rei, existiria momento mais inoportuno para a sua chegada? Vou até a porta e a abro, como previsto um mensageiro, só não esperava que ele fosse o mensageiro.  
Sieghart estava casualmente encostado em minha porta, como se isso fosse a coisa mais normal do mudo.  
– O que foi aquilo no treinamento, hoje?  
– Veio aqui pra me aborrecer ou o que? Vá direto ao ponto e diga o que tem que dizer.– Não aguenteria trata-lo muito tempo como um dos meus subalternos – Vamos, diga.  
– (pensamento do Sieg; Estresadinha! Essa ou ta na TPM ou emburro comigo.) O rei manda dizer que foi decretado um recesso de 48 horas na guerra, portanto a guerra está parada e, assim, ao meio-dia de depois de amanhã, a guerra recomeçará, O Rei tambem manda dizer, que, não há mais soldados para a substituição nos exercitos, então ao recomeçar da guerra, nossos soldados não poderam mais ser substituidos, para mim isso significa, estamos perdendo, e por ultimo mais não menos importante, o Rei manda dizer, que ao recomeçar da guerra você terá que usar sua, hããã... , Herança como golpe final e dessizivo para Calnat. Eu, Sieghart, digo, que já que essas são as ultimas 48 horas de nossas vidas, devemos fazer tudo o que quizermos, por que não havera tempo para nós nos arrenpendermos disso depois, então eu há convido para que vá ao meu quarto depois dos treinamentos da tarde. (pensamento do Sieg; Ufa! Está acabando) Esses são os recados para você comandante, e ... o meu quarto tem a minha cara, uma porta de mogno com detalhes em aço frio, até os treinamentos comandante (pensamento do Sieg; Acabou! Já tava ficando ficando sem folego.)  
Sieghart, tão casualmente como nunca, virou as costas e partiu me deixando encarando o corredor.  
Como ele pode fazer isso? Me falar aquilo na cara dura? Por que eu fui ter aquela recaida? Por que? Agora Sieghart, pior todos os recrutas, estão pensando que sou uma pessoa a quem não sou! Como pude manchar tão rapido minha reputação! Nunca! A não ser que ...

Não haviam novos exercitos para lutar ao lado de Calnat, o rei disserá que teria de usar minha Herança, Herança essa que nunca deveria ter recebido, As Pedras da Alma.  
As Pedras da Alma, são um poder quase imposivel de se contolar, elas contolam, se, por apenas 1 segundo durante a guerra eu me deixar controlar por elas, tudo podera estar perdido, como todos os seres viventes, elas tendem a se vingar, e sua vigança é a liberação total de seus poderes, como no dia em que as ganhei, elas explodem, deixando seu portador a deriva.  
Como dissera Sieghart, não haveria tempo para se arrender de qualquer coisa que se fizesse nas proximas 48 horas, por pelo menos 48 horas, eu seria eu mesma, faria o que me desse vontade _(voz do alem: você não vai fazer o que eu estou pensando, vai? eu: Quem sabe? voz do alem: Como essa fanfic é previssivel. eu: vou fingir que não ouvi isso ...)_, isso significa ... Comida! Comer o que quizer sem se preocupar em engordar, entre otras cositas mas ... _( voz do alem: É ela vai fazer o que eu estou pensando, e com quem vocês estão pensando. eu: não tire conclusões precipitadas, ainda não terminou a votação sobre mim, e até lá eu não sou nada que leve a esse lado. voz do alem: affs, você acha que a autora vai levar em conta a opinião dos leitores? eu: sinseramente, como qualquer personagem principal dela, acho. voz do alem: está me chamando de coadjuvante? eu: se a carapusa serviu, estou. voz do alem: ... eu: ... )_

Treinamento, tinha que me concenterar em alguma coisa, para não pensar na proposta de Sieghart e na minha morte daqui a 48 horas. La Geas, assim fui chamada desde que recebi as Pedras da Alma. Nunca tentei usar os poderes que as pedras me deram, mais se o rei ordenou, quem sou eu para não obedecer. Meu unico medo, é de ser possuida por elas, não quero causar o fim de Calnat, mas quem sou eu para desobedecer as ordens do rei.  
O horario de almoço estava prestes a acabar, apenas mais 13 segundos, tempo o sulficiente para chagar até o campo de treinamento, apenas se ... , o que era pular uma janela ou outra de vez em quando? Nós só estavamos no vigesemo primeiro andar mesmo, nada de mais. _(voz do alem: coragem, você só tem mais 48 horas de vida mesmo. eu: éééééééééé ...)_ Andei até a janela, os recruta estavam começando a voutar de seu almoço, sem pensar nas possiveis conseguencias, pulei a janela.  
Minha sorte me ajudou em pelo menos uma coisa, consegui cair de forma digna, de pé, as exatas, nem um segundo a mais, nem um segundo a menos, as 12 e 30.  
- Recrutas! Quietos! Treinem com os bonecos e nada mais! Amanha será outro dia!


	8. A Escolha!

É entediante saber que, das suas 48 horas de vida restantes, pelo menos 30 vão ser gastas em campos de treinamento. Não posso dizer, ao minimo, que não gosto de treinar, treinos fazem bem para a alma (voz do alem: não seria para as pedras da alma?), mas as guerras, não.

Tinha uma escolha a fazer, uma escolha que resumia-se em escolher como, eu, vou passaras ultimas 18 horas de tempo livre da minha vida. Apenas de uma coisa eu sabia, das 18, pelo menos 12 eu passaria no meu quarto _(voz do alem: Ummmmmmmmmm, o resultado da votação deu safadinha! eu: que novidade ...)_, Dormindo.

E ... O que fazer com as 6 horas restantes? Sieghart avia feito uma proposta para mim, ir ao seu quarto a noite. Ir lápara que? Conversar, brigar, ou _(voz do alem: ummmmmmmmmmm, Mari Safadenha. eu: Cala-te, você estáfazendo essa fanfic ter o duplo sentido que ela não devia ter. voz do alem: Mas, não foi eu, foi o fridxs, a gifashion, o Lummynary, a Grazi, a Isarigo1 ...)_, ou Jogar Baralho?

Sieghart, oh Sieghart, como esconder-me de você?

A criada do rei que me criara, sempre me disse que o melhor modo de camuflar seus sentimentos, é pararecer fria e inviolavel. E essa teria que ser minha aparencia.

Sem perceber, o horario dos treino acabaram, teria que apressar minha desição.

– Recrutas! Os treinos acabaram por hoje! Vão descançar, para amanhã treinarmos novamente!

- O que você decidiu? – Sieghart vinha em minha direção. – Vai aparecer lá?

– Bom, se eu for, é porque eu vou. Se eu não for, é porque eu não vou.

– Ummmmmmmm, se você não aparecer até a meia-noite, eu vou entender isso como um não.

Meia-noite, um belo horario para uma soneca. Certamente, o horario da minha soneca. Fui até o meu quarto e coloquei um dos poucos conjutos de roupas que não eram prorrios para a luta. Para guardar dinheiro quando não se vai poder gasta-lo?

Iria dar apenas olhar uma ultima vez o mar, a areia, ver o por do sol. Fui pelo caminho das pedras, meu Kormet caregava uma pequena bousa, com uma pequena toalha. Por baixo de meu conjunto estava um recem-inalgurado, biquini azul.

Cheguei a praia, estendi a pequena toalha e me deitei nela. Peguei meu inseparavel manual e começei a le-lo, talvez, apenas talvez, eu não me lembrasse de alguns de seus ensinamentos. Ouvi passos, alguem chegando a areia.

– Pensando?– disse uma voz conhecida.

Sieghart sentou ao meu lado e colocou o braço em meus ombros. Ele não se retirou, mas eu tambem não me afastei. O sol estava começando a se por. Sieghart se mexeu, fiquei tensa. O que ele faria agora?

Cada vez mais proximo, eu não poderia me dar ao luxo, não aqui na frente de todos. Coloquei a mão sobre a pequena ferida em seu labio.

– Não, Sieghart, não.– Talvez não agora completei mentalmente.

O sol se pos por completo, me afastei de Sieghart. Fui até a beira-mar, a agua estava quente, uma otima temperatura para um banho. Tirei meu conjunto e entreino mar. Vi Sieghart olhar diretamente para algum ponto proximo de mim _(voz do alem: Mentirosa, você viu muito bem e ele tava olhando pra você)_, mergulhei minha cabeça na agua. Quando voutei a superficie, Sieghart, novamente estava vindo em minha direção, com um calção de banho. Até aqui ele me perseguiria?

Mergulhei novamente, e nadei para longe de onde estava Sieghart. Ele que se afogase sozinho. Sai da agua a aproximadamente a um kilometro de distancia, Sieghart não me viu. Peguei minhas coisas e sai.

Por vouta das 22 eu estava chegando novamente a Canalt. Fui ao meu quarto, no castelo. E tomei minha desição:

HOJE VOU ME PREOCUPAR APENAS COM COISAS FUTEIS!

Começando por, ummmmmm, um Pijama _(voz do alem: Lingerie)_ que me valorisa-se. Acabei com um conjunto azul e preto, com decote. Nessa brincadeira de escolher um pijama, o relogio marcou meia-noite.

Hora da minha soneca! Deitei-me na cama, que me reconfortou e acalmou. Acabei dormindo, mais pouco. As 2:30 estava na frente do espelho com meu pijama perguntando-me se um dia, alguma coisa ia dar certo para mim. E ... Hora da ação!

Coloquei um Robe, e sai pelo corredor a procura do quarto de Sieghart, assim que o achei, abri a porta e entrei, Sieghart estava cochilando, tirei o robe e me deitei ao seu lado, Sieghart acordou com o movimento do colchão._(voz do alem: farzer tudo o que der vontade certo?)_ Eu o beijei _(voz do alem: bem, VOCÊS JÁ VIRAM NO QUE VAI DAR.)_

Sieghart dormiu novamente, sai de seu quarto sem que ele acordasse e segui para o meu. Amanhã seria outro dia, e eu já teria esquecido o que se passara.


	9. Nada e voz do alem

Acordei de manhã, já no meu quarto, tentando me convercer que eu não tinha feito aquilo.

O sol estava começando a nascer, é impresionante, mais eu nunca tinha visto o sol nascer. Me debruçei no peitoral da janela esperando conseguir uma maneira de apager minhas lembranças, que apesar de vergonhosas não eram de todo ruins.

Começando a subir, o sol lançou raios avermelhados ao horizonte (voz da conciencia: você não devia ter feito aquilo.) , o sol estava cada vez mais belo, e ... Epa! Tem alguma coisa errada! _(voz do alem: tambem acho! eu: vooz do alem? Você não tinha mudado de nome e de carater? voz do alem: não! Não fui eu que falei! voz da conciencia: mais fui eu que falei! eu: voz do alem, por que você nunca me disse que tinha uma irmã? voz do alem: porque eu não não a considero uma irmã. Nunca me dei bem com ela. voz da conciencia: é claro, você sempre foi a insensata, desde o inicio, foi feita para isso. voz do alem: e você sempre foi muito santinha pro meu gosto ... eu: calem-se! Vocês duas me expliquem essa historia. voz da conciencia: simples, nós duas somos versões de você, e servimos para ajudar ou atrapalhar você ... eu: que historia é essa de atrapalhar? Já não basta sa burradas que eu faço sem vocês duas. voz da conciencia: garanto que se fosse eu que estivese presente você não teria feito nada disso. eu/autora: então foi você que mexeu na nota da autora? voz da conciencia: ãããããããã ...)_ o sol finalmente nasceu por completo.

Uma siples desisão a ser tomada _nada_ aconteceu.

As exatas 7 horas desci para o campo de treinamentos, como de costume todos, inclusive Sieghart estavam lá. Esse, era o ultimo trerinamento.

- Soldados, este é o ultimo treinamento antes do reinicio da guerra, e se tudo ocorrer dentro do planejado, tambem do fim, nós podemos vencer as tribos demoniacas. Treinem, fortelaçam as suas melhores armas para a guerra. Treinem nos bonecos, não teremos duelos hoje.

A ultima esperança de Calnat, esse era o grande significado desses soldados, novatos e veteranos, recrutas e generais, todos iriam para a guerra manhã, todos indo rumo ao sacrifício, todos, inclusive eu, a portadora das pedras da alma.

Sieghart veio em minha direção, o que ele queria comigo agora?

- Tudo bem com você? Você sumiu ontem a noite.

– Por que não estaria tudo bem comigo?– dei-lhe um sorisso mais desdenhoso quanto o possível - E eu não falei com você ontem a noite, eu estive no meu quarto a noite toda.

– Tem certeza? Eu contesto.

- Não te dei liberdade para falar comigo nesse tom, recruta! Vá treinar. - e ele foi.

Não tenho certeza do que fiz, o sol atendera meu pedido, e as lembranças ainda hoje claras agora estavam difusas, e embaraçadas. Peguei eu mesma um boneco de treinamento, e comecei a goleá-lo.

Dessa vez não iria me deixar vencer por um boneco* (*ver cap 1), então, decidi apenas testar a eficácia de minha W.D.W. dando pequenos golpes com minhas facas.


	10. Guerra

Todos os Soldados de Calnat marchavam para a guerra. Nós perderiamos.

Espadachins _(voz da conciencia: você quiz dizer aqueles que tem pericia em combate corpo a corpo. eu: cala-te ...)_ estavam na linha de frente, seguidos por arqueiros e magos. Os poucos que se dispuseram a lutar na guerra e tinham poderes tecnologicos, estavam mais atráz, escondidos. Não poderiamos errar, nossas chanses de vencer eram minimas, eu não poderia errar, não posso me deixar possuir pelas pedras da alma, não posso ser inteiramente a La Geas.

Ao horizonte, começaram a aparecer os primeiros asmodianos, ESTRANHO, estavam todos desarmados, não carregavam a bandeira das Tribos Demoniacas, e não tinham armaduras.

– Parem! Inimigos a vista.

Onde estava Sieghart? Eu não o havia visto na linha de frente, onde ele estava? Os asmodianos chegaram até nós.

– Quem são vocês e o que querem aqui?

– Eu sou Dio, e esse é o meu grupo. Nós viemos pela paz dos reinos, não concordamos com o massacre que aconterá aqui, viemos para nos unir a vocês, se assim desejarem é claro.

– E como vamos saber se não são espiões? Nossos povos estão em guerra! - O Asmodiano, Dio, mostrou uma pequena marca em seu braço, uma caveira, com um X vermelho em sima, ele fora claramente excluido. - Acredito que essas provas sejam validas, juntem-se a nos.

Otimo, como os asmodianos poderiam matar os de sua propria raça?

Continuamos em marcha, os asmodianos se espalharam por nossas fileiras, quase inperceptiveis. Agora sim, as tribos demoniacas.

...

A devastação de nosso exercito foi tão rapida que se você piscasse os olhos perderia todo o aconteçido, alguns asmodianos que caiam quase mortos se teletransportavam para lugares seguros, outros simplesmente abriam mão da vida. Mais segundos e tudo estaria estaria acabado, só não esparava que fosse tão rapido...

Como ... Como usar as pedras da alma sem ser possuida por elas? O que é mais importante: a vida dele,ou Calnat? Se eu me deixa-se possuir pelas pedras ... o que poderia acontecer? Explosões, muitas explosões. Mias, ... Qual seria o tamanho da explosão? Apenas o campo de batalha seria destruido? Ou toda Calnat iria pelos ares?

Cheguei a apenas uma conclusão, as chances de Calnat vencer a guerra eram minimas, e sem o poder das pedras da alma, essas chances eram ainda menores. Se ... Se acotecesse mesmo essa explosão, onde estaria Sieghart? Ele sobreviveria?

Sieghart ... Quais foram sua palavras naquele dia? Lembranças venham até mim;

_Estavamos deitados, falando sobre __(voz do alem: Mari, não sei se você lembra mais existem regras neste forum)__ a Guerra, e Sieghart que tinha acabado de ouvir minha historia falou: ´´ Mari, não se preoculpe, eu não morrerei na guerra. eu prometo a você que sairei de lá antes da morte. Não tenho apenas 48 horas de vida.``_

Então, ele não morreria. Eu amo você Sieghart _(voz da conciencia: ahhhhhh, que romantico ...)_

Começei a golpear mais rapido meus inimigos, agora não era hora para o controle, teria que deixar que as pedras da alma me controlassem, e fizecem o que tinham que fazer.

– ! - You Promised Me, Sieghart, você prometeu a mim.– Por Calnat!

Poder total, poderia eu acabar com a guerra? Restavam poucos soldados de Calnat, minha ultima chance. Con-cen-tra-ção, Pedras da Alma ...

_( voz do alem: lá vai. voz da conciencia: por favor senhores leitores, tapem os ouvidos, os sons a seguir podem deixar seu eu leitor surdo. Tambem tapem os olhos para não ficarem cegos, e fexem as bocas para que algun desafortunado mosquito não seja engolido por você)_

CaBum!

(autora:desculpem-me mais não achei palavra melhor)

Tudo a minha vouta foi pelos ares, eu não chegaria a saber se Calnat realmente sobreviveu ...

Que sençação estranha, minha vida passa diante de meus olhos, mas ... A cada fase vista, eu não me lembrava mais como ela fora, como rebubinar uma fita, você ve tudo o que ela contem, mais ao acabar a rebobinação, já não existe mais nada. Estou com sono, vou dormir, pelo tempo.

Acordei sem memorias, como poderia recupera-las? Vou me indo, para talvez um dia, voltar a lucidez que me é escassa.


	11. Cap Especial Encontros Desconecsos

**Ocorrencias Disperças Entre os Capitulos 7, 8 e 9.**

O que dizer? Se eu já tenho um estilo rockeiro, por que não ouvir bandas que só surgirão daqui a mais ou menos 600 anos? De tudo um pouco, mais principalmente rock, mas um rock decente _(metalica, kiss ...)_ , não o falso rock de uns certos coloridos _(restart)_, um pouco de pop _(Lady Gaga)_ por que eu adoro temas polemicos e ... vamos ver, qualquer coisa que tenha ritmo!

Hoje é o dia do meu primeiro encontro com Sieghart, como eu disse a ele, nada aconteceria fora da dali, a não ser que o encontro se estendesse _(voz do alem: novamente? vpcê gosta em Mari... eu: isso daqui é um capitulo extra, não tem tempo certo na narrativa, então isso pode ter sido ...)_ , bom, quem sabe.

O que fariamos? Tomar sorvete _(voz do alem: sorvete já existe?)_? Comer uma pizza _(voz do alem: pizza já foi inventada?)_ Onde ele me levaria? AAAAAAHHHHHHH! 7 horas! Estou atrazada! Peguei a primeira coisa que vi na frente, meu pacote da Imortal e fui me vestir, mas não sem nates colocar meu já famoso conjuntinho preto.

No meio de minha apresada arrumação, ouvi 3 batidas na porta, Sieghart chegará.

– Já vou! - Mas rapido do que eu achava possivel, terminei de por minhas roupas e me olhei no espelho, nada mau, para quem se arrumou em apenas 3 segundos. Abri a porta com um sorriso enorme no rosto e... – Wade, o que você está fazendo aqui?

– Eu vim convidar minha pequena para jantar.– dei um sorriso psicopatico.

– Desculpe, Wade. Mais eu acho que já tenho compromisso.

– Você? Compromisso? KKK, não me fassa rir, pare com essas desculpas esfarrapadas, vamos, você pode vir assim mesmo.

– Não, Walter, eu já tenho compromisso, ele já deve estar chegando.

– Está bem, eu fico aqui. Quero ver quem é o azarado. - eu ainda não entendo como eu consegui namoar aquele cara por 3 anos.

Fechei a porta, sairia pela janela se nessesario, só para não olhar na cara de Wade, mas, para minha _(in)_felicidade, Sieghart bateu na minha porta, e eu é claro por fauta de opção, abri.

– Menino o que você está fazendo aqui? - Será possivel ou todo mundo resolveu aperecer hoje? – Vá embora!

- Calma! Eu só vim perguntar quando vamos para a guerra!

– Mais cedo do que você espera, garoto! Agora vá embora! - O moleque foi embora. Wate ainda estava proximo a porta.

– Isso é o melhor que você pode arranjar?

– Vá embora você tambem, Wade! – Fechei a porta, novamente.

Agora eu estava brava e muito! Outra batida na porta.

- O que foi agora! Vai embora Wade!

– Não é o Wade! - Ah! Finalmente, Sieghart. Abri a porta;

– Você demorou, onde estava? - Onde estava Sieghart? Olhei para os dois lados do corredor e ... Nada.– Sieghart, cade você?

– Olha para todos os lados, Mari. Quando o inimigo não está a sua volta não quer dizer que ele não está encima de você _(voz do alem: Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... maliciei isso ... eu: você malicia tudo.)_. - Sieghart ´´aterissou`` do meu lado – Vamos?

– É claro. - Sieghart me guiou pelos corredores ...


	12. Interogatorios

(Entre Altar da Destruição e a Floresta da Vida)

– Então, ééé, Mari? De onde você é mesmo?– perguntou aquele que foi chamado de Sieghart.

– Não estresse a menina, ela perdeu a memoria. - uma loirinha falou, não sei por que eu aceitei me juntar a aquele grupo, adolescentes percorrendo o mundo nas mais variadas missões, mais cada um tinha um objetivo próprio, que era escondido dos outros.

Aquele que tinha os cabelos pretos, o 'Imortal', ele me interrogava desde o segundo em que me viu, o que ele queria tanto assim comigo? Cada vez que ele me olha, eu me sentia estranha, como se aquilo fizesse parte de minhas memorias. Sieghart, Sieghart, aquele nome me lembrava alguma coisa, eu só não sei o que.

– Mari, do que você se lembra?

– Me lembro... Eu acordei em um lugar em ruínas, não me lembro de como fui parar ali, então resolvi que tinha que recuperar minha memoria, então fui atrás de lugares que me auxiliassem a recuperar a memoria perdida.

– E antes disso?

– Me lembro do meu primeiro nome e de uma coisa chamada Tecnomagia, - Não poderia contar tudo a eles, sendo que nem eu ao certo me lembra do que aqueles símbolos queriam dizer.– fora isso, nada, simplesmente nada.

– Tem certeza?– Sieghart deu um risinho torto, bom, pelo menos eu pensei ter ouvido aquilo _(voz do alem: você ouviu e você sabe do que ele está falando. eu: fica quieta, já to bem perdida sem você)_

– Não Sieghart - disse para mim mesma, se alguém ouviu, fingiu não escutar – Para onde vocês estão indo? - Perguntei alto.

– Atrás de Astaroth, avisar os deuses. - Uma menina dos cabelos rosas estava me encarando, virei-me para ela:

– O que você quer, Amy? - Com eu consegui me lembrar o nome dela?

– Nada. Você tem olhos heterocromáticos, que brega, fora de moda! Não quero que me vejam andando com uma aberração como você! - Como uma pessoa pode ser tão fútil? Não poderia deixar transparecer meu desejo súbito de pular no pescoço daquela rosadinha? Quem ela pensa que é? Cabelos rosas! O que falta ser inventado agora, vozes irritantes? _(voz do/da alem/consciência: problemas? eu: não, não foi sem querer)._

– Amy, amor, não trate assim as pessoas, você não é mais criança. - Um ruivinho falou para Amy.

– Tudo Bem! Já falei tudo o que tinha pra falar mesmo! - Amy mostrou a língua para mim

– Infantil - Bufei o mais baixo o possível, Sieghart pareceu concordar – Então, para onde vamos?

– Para o Templo da Sintonia, falar com Thanatos.

– Mas... E essa floresta?

– Teremos que atravessar a floresta da vida para chegar lá. Você tem algo contra florestas? - perguntou um de cabelos laranjas.

– Não, é só que... Eu nunca tinha visto uma floresta tão grande quando essa.

– É por isso que se chama Floresta da Vida, ela é a matriz de todas as florestas existentes, a grande Mãe...

– Natureza?

– Não, a grande mãe das florestas, as outras são apenas campinas comparadas a essa.

– E é por isso que ela emana essa energia maligna?

– Energia? Que? Estão...

– ...Corrompendo a floresta. Ah, eu sei.

– E o que vocês vão fazer?

– Como assim? Quem disse que nós vamos fazer alguma coisa?

– Eu disse.

– Você não manda em mim velhaco. Vai pro seu asilo, vai.

– Depois de vo...

– Parem!

– Nossa, o Lass sempre foi tão quietinho. O que será que deu nele? - Ouvi a menina dos cabelos roxos cuchixar para Lire.

– Nós falamos depois Arme, se não pode sobrar para nós.

– Mas, foi el...

– Os dois! Não importa quem começou! Vocês estão assustando a Mari! - Finalmente alguém em sã consciência nesse bando de loucos.– Nós vamos atravessar aquela floresta, e ir atrás de Thanatos e, ver se ele sabe onde está aquele burro velho do Astaroth! - Mandou o garoto dos cabelos grisalhos.

– Ma...

– Sem A nem B, vocês vão e ponto final. Agora vamos, tudo bem Mari?

– Sim, Lass , vamos antes que o pior aconteça...


	13. Interogatorios parte 2 e Fofocas parte 1

(Logo após a Floresta da Vida)

– Mari, tem certeza que não se lembra de nada?

– Eu já disse que não, Sieghart.

Era tarde, e todos já haviam ido dormir, apenas Mari e Sieghart estavam conversando ao lado da foqueira.

– Fale a verdade! Você se Lembra! Se lembra de mim! De nós!

– Porque mentiria para a Grand Chase?

– Você apenas não quiz conatr a eles que já nos conheciamos, e muito bem.

– Eu te conheço Siegh...

– Viu! Eu já sabia que você se lembrava.

– Deixe-me terminar, eu te conheço desde ontem, Sieghart, nunca havia te visto antes.

– Faça um esforço, por favor Mari, se lembre de mim.

– Se não lembro, é porque é melhor assim, não vou criar memorias falsas.

– Deixe-me ajuda-lá - Sieghart sorriu molicioso.

– Como?

Sighart se aproxima de Mari e lhe da um pequeno selinho - Espero que isso a ajude a se lembrar, Mari Ming Onette.

– Espere, Sieg, o que...? - _(vox do alem: que vacuo em Mari?) _Sieghart sai deixando Mari sozinha e confusa.

– _- - - - - - - - fofocas - - - - - - - - -_

– O que será que aqueles dois conversão lá fora?

– Não sei.

– Quem se importa? Aquela azuladinha acabou de chegar e já tá se achando!

– Fica quietinha Amy, ninguem te chamo pra conversa.

A rosada mostra a lingua para ambas - Não _tava_ falando com vocês mesmo!

– Eu queria ser a Mari.

– _Tá locona, tia?_ Você queria ter perdido a memoria e não saber quem é?

– Queria, ela pelo menos está conversando sozinha com o Sieg lá fora!

– Você não tem jeito mesmo, né Arme? A ultima mulher do Sieg morreu a quaze 600 anos!

– A ultima mulher dele... Á tatata(algumas centenas de tata's aqui)tataravó da Elesis?

– Não, essa foi só um caso.

– Então quem?

– Não sei, essa foi a unica historia que ele não nos contou. (pausa) Ele apenas disse que o verdadeiro amor da vida dele morreu muito jovem, antes mesmo que elem pudem-se se casar _(voz da conciencia: oonnwwwt, que romantico, kawaii, w.w)._

– Ouviu alguma coisa?

– Ouvi, uma voz, que estranho.

– Deve ser o cançaso, foi dificil ultrapassar a floresta, vamos dorrmir, boa noite.

Ambas foram dormir enquando podem.


	14. Chegada

_O dia ainda estava escuro, o que era apenas mais um obstaculo para ele, não que ele fosse desistir, não agora que ele a encontrará..._

– HAAAAAAA_ (voz do alem: isso ser um grito?) _

_– _Teve pesadelos denovo Mari?

– PesadelO_S_ não, Lire, pesadelO. O mesmo de sempre, que vem me atormentando a algumas noites.

– Está quaze amanhecendo, vocês poderiam fazer silencio?

– Lass disse que seguiriamos ao novo continente logo após o amanhece... (Lire foi interronpida)

– Vocês estão bem? Nos ouvimos gritos.

– Foi a Mari, Sieghart, ela teve pesadelos novamente.

– Okay. Lass mandou vocês começarem a arrumar as coisas, e que uma de vocês vá buscar lenha.

– Eu vou, já arrumei tudo o que é meu enquanto elas fofocavam. - exclamou Elesis, quanto saia.

– Vou tambem, essa baraca me dá caostrofobia. _(voz do alem: mentira! Você só está indo para poder ver Sieghart mais cedo! eu: e se for, qual o problema?) _Sai da barraca.

Sieghart estava aparentemente surpreso, eu nunca me candidadava ao trabalho pesado. Fingi ignora-lo enquanto seguia Elesis que já se embrenhava no meio do pequeno bosque.

– Mari, siga pegando lenha desse lado, enquanto vou para o outro, assim vamos mais rapido. - _Pratico_, pensei, _assim podemos pegar mais lenha em menos tempo._

Sai andando, pegando alguns galhos secos aqui e ali e estranhando meu comportamento. Nunca fui tão vuneravel assim eu era... Era... Não sei o que era, apenas acho que não deixava que as pessoas mandasem em mim.

Não percebi como, mas quando dei por mim, estava sentada e os galhos secos que tinha recolhido espalhados pelo chão. Minha cabeça doia, acho que bati em alguma coisa.

– Você está bem? Se machucou? - A pessoa que estava na minha frente não me era estranha, mais tambem não me era familiar. Apenas como se tivesse visto seu rosto a muito tempo. - Vamos, - ele me estendeu sua mão - eu te ajudo a levantar. - demorei um pouco para aceitar sua ajuda, ainda não endia oque estava acontecendo. Ele (a pessoa parada na minha frente) tinha orelhas pontiaguda e chifres, sendo claramente não humano.

_Dio_, pensei, _o nome dele é Dio, mas como? Como sei seu nome se nunca o vi antes?_

– Estou procurando a Grand Chase, você por acaso sabe onde eles estão? (_Pensamentos Dio: será possivel! essa menina morereu a muito tempo, na guerra) _

_– _Eles estão aqui perto, - olhei-o diretamente - o que você quer com eles?

(_continuação Pensamentos Dio: esses olhos, os mesmos de 600 anos atraz, essa menina, sendo ela General (ou ex-general), mesmo que tenha sobrevivido a explosão de Calnat, já não deveria ter morrido por causas naturais, como a velhice? Ou a estimativa de vida humana agora esta em mais de 600 anos terrestres?)_

– Eu sei - não aguerntei o silencio - tambem tenho duvidas - seu olhar era de duvida não era? - acordei a algumas semanas sem memoria alguma.

– Eu quero me juntar a Grand Chase - Dio finalmente falou - você pode me levar até eles?

– Não sei se eles te aceitaram no grupo, eu vou te levar até lá. Apenas deixe-me pegar esses gravetos.

– Desculpe me por ter esbarrado em você. E você ainda não me respondeu, se machucou?

Susurei um pequeno 'não', peguei minha lenha, e começei a andar em direção ao acampamento - Começe a andar, se quer que eu te leve até a Grand Chase.


	15. Chegada parte 2

~ POV DESCONHECIDO ~

Tão perto, mas tão longe. Depois de anos de busca, finalmente consegui encontra-lá. é claro que ela não é meu objetivo principal, ela é apenas um meio, uma arma, algo que posso usar contra ele. Ela está a poucos passos de mim.

Pelo caminho, vi indicios de acampamentos, todos recentes, estaria ela com eles?

Começei a correr, cada vez mais rapido, assim talvez conseguisse chegar até ela. Não foram, como havia dito, poucos passos, pasei por uma floresta parcialmente destruida, uma torre abandonada, deixando assim de notar por onde passava. Não tinha tempo para aquilo, tinha que chegar até ela, até ele. Cheguei perto, alguns sons indicavam uma movimentação proxima, ainda estaria ela lá?

Aos poucos, pude ouvir a conversas, assim, começando a prestar atenção nelas:

– ...pronto. Elesis, onde está a Mari?

– A ultima vez que vi ela, estavamos pegando lenha. Não faço ideia de onde ela está agora.

– Devemos procura-lá?

– Mari já sabe se cuidar sozinha. Daqui a pouco ela deve estar chegando! - pausa

– Eu vou procurar por ela, não me agrada a ideia de alguem indefeso sozinho na floresta.

– Nesse caso, você fica Lass. Eu vou (procuar a _**minha**_ genaral - completou Sieghart para si mesmo) - porque ele se contradizia? Perguntei-me. Que grupo seria esse? _Ela_ estaria junto ao grupo? Virei-me e começei a voltar pelo caminho de onde viera, descuidado, acabei batendo em uma arvore.

– Quem está ai? - Droga, porque tinha que chamar a atenção deles? Como poderia não ser visto agora?

– Quem é você? - o dono de uma das vozes disse, - porque estava nos observando? - ele nao poderia fazer apenas uma pergunta de cada vez? - Vamos, você deve explicações a todos.

O garoto, não sei se era velho pelos seus cabelos brancos, ou novo pelo ar execivamente saudavel, arrastou-me para aonde estavam seus companheiros.

~ POV Mari ~

– Estamaos acampadoa log...

Ouvi uma voz desconhecida. Havia um estranho no acampamento da Grand Chase, mas quem?

– Mari, parou porque?

– Espere aqui Dio, já venho lhe buscar.

Andei um pouco, ainda com alguns poucos gravetros para minha fogueira em minhas mãos.

– O que você quer com a Grand Chase? - ouvi

– Com a Grand Chase, nada. - respondeu a pessoa estranha - Meu objetivo, o objetivo da Grandark, é destruir Eclipse, e seu portador, Duel.

– Então oque está fazendo aqui? - pergunta Lass.

– A unica coisa capaz de destruir Eclipse, é o poder das pedras da alma. - declarou o estranho _(voz do alem: a coisa está ficando preta). _Dio apareçeu ao meu lado.

– Porque está demorando tanto?

– Você sabe quem ele é? Sabe quem o _cara_ com a espada é?

– Aquele é o portador da Grandark, já ouvi falar sobre ele, estão sempre a procura de Duel, o causador da guerra de Calnat, e muito provavelmente, tambem de sua explosão.

{...}

_Sol, Sol por que me persegues? Todos os dias, eu fecho os olhos e Puff! O sol aparece. Mortos, eles já estavam mortos, os recrutas que ontem tinham presenciado minha ruina estavam mortos. Mortos de guerra recebem prestigio mesmo ninguem sabendo seus nomes, suas familias, filhos, e viuvas, choram sem o consolo de saber ao menos como eles morrerão, sem saber da guerra que movimenta Calnat._

{...}

– Mari_,_ Mari, Mari acorde!

– Hu? - começei a recuperar a consciencia _(voz do alem: quem sou eu o que estou fazendo aqui, e de quem é essa voz na minha cabeça?)_

– Tudo bem com você?

– Sim, eu acho. O que aconteceu?

– Você desmaiou. - respondeu Sieghard, como ele viera parar ali? 'você desmaiou' não respondia o porque de (eu) estar em seus braços.

– Aonde estou? - fiz uma nova pergunta.

– Perto do acampamento, e... - Siedhard fez uma pausa - O que aquele 'Diomonio' esta fazendo aqui? - Quem? 'Diomonio'? Que ser do alem é esse?

– Eu quero me juntar a Grand Chase - disse Dio, o qual eu ainda não havia reparado que estava por perto.

– Nunca! Você nunca irá se juntar a Grand Chase! - irritou-se Sieghard _(voz do alem: mais eu morro de ciuuumes!)_

– Por favor, parem de brigar. - minha cabeça começou a doer, fiz uma pausa - Um dos dois, porfavor me ajude a ir para o acampamento.

Sieghard me ajudou a levantar, e junto com Dio me ajudou a andar até a barraca.

{...}

{...}

{...}

Lass entrou apressado na barraca.

– Você está bem? - perguntou-me.

– Sim, foi apenas... Eu não sei. Foi estranho. Onde estão os outros?

– Estão todos lá fora, terminando de desmontar o acampamento. Sieghard disse que era melhor deixar você descansar, e Lire resmungou algo parecido antes de sair com Ryan para pegar algumas ervas para o seu remedio. - Lass pausou - Quem é o cara que veio com vocês?

– O nome dele é Dio. - respondi.

– Você o conheçe?

– Não sei. - falei - Apenas tenho a impressão de que já o vi antes.

– Talvez sua memoria esteja querendo voltar. Venha - ele me estendeu a mão - todos estão te esperando lá fora, e _alguns_ tem perguntas a fazer.


	16. Sieghard, não! e Fofocas parte 2

– _- - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - fofocas– - - - - - - -– - - - - - - - -_

(fofocas do decorrer dos ultimos capitulos)

– Ele anda meio estranho.

– Ele quem Arme?

– Sieghard, é claro! Ele tem andado pelos cantos...

– De onde você tira suas ideias Arme? Sieghard está absolutamente normal!

– Não esta! Ele anda seguindo Mari por todos os lugares!

– O nome disso é outra coisa, não estranhisse! _(eu: ¬¬'. voz do alem: obviously!)_

– Não nesse sentido Lire! É como se ele estivesse se despedindo...

– Não fale besteiras...

– Mudando de assunto, você viu essse tal de Zero?

– Quem não viu? Ele me pareçeu metido.

– Outro paranoico para a Grand Chase!

– Não fale assim mau o conheçe! - Arme revirou os olhos

– Depois não fale que eu não avisei, tem alguma coisa grande vindo a tona. - _(voz do alem: *ironica* o que será? vão te descobrir Mari! eu: do que você está falando? eu não sei de nada! voz do alem: sei ¬¬, espere até recuperar sua memoria. eu: hahaha, estou rindo muito. _Voltando a historia:_)_

– _- - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - _Sieghard,não!_– - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - _

– Hey, Dio, - Sieghard chamou - você ainda não nos disse porque está aqui. - perguntou

– Quero fechar os portais para minha dimensão, evitar uma segunda guerra. - um Dio quaze que mal-humorado respondeu

– E por que você presisa se juntar a Grand Chase para isso?

– Não preciso. - Sieghard lhe lançou um olhar ironico - Apenas soube que estavam vagando pelo mundo em busca de Astaroth, e vim saber se posso ajuda-los.

– Não pr ...

– Sieghard - interrompeu-o Lass - quantas vezes já lhe disse que você não é o lider da Grand Chase -_ (pensamentos Sieghard: e por acaso é você, Lass-inho?)_– Se Dio fica ou não no grupo será decidido por meio de uma votação. Alguem tem algo contra?

Sieghard levanta a mão. (voz da consciencia: é claro que ele tem algo contra, ele sempre tem ¬¬' )

– Então - _pigarreia _Jin - como fica o que está conversando com a espada logo ali?

– _As Pedras da Alma _– sussura Zero - _só as pedras da alma podem vence-lo... eu vou conseguir as pedras da alma..._– repete baiximo como se fosse um mantra _(voz do alem: mais um paranoico! ninguem merece! eu: ¬¬')_

– Mari, você sabe o que são as Pedras da Alma?- perguntou-me Dio

– Não, - respondi - porque?

– Por que Zero não para de falar nelas, o que quer que sejam elas.

– E oque você tem aver com isso? - disse Sieghard pra Dio, em um tom um tanto suspeito.

– Curiosidade - respondeu Dio, simplesmente. - A Grand Chase não estava desmontando seu acampamento?

– Estamos. - respondeu Lass - Venham, temos que partir antes do meio-dia.

Alguns dos presentes se levantaram e recomeçaram a desmontar o acampamento. Mas cedo, naquele mesmo dia a Grand Chase viu-se obrigada a ir rumo a um novo continente, para poder continuar a perseguir Astaroth.

– Chega! - gritou Sieghard derrepente e aparemtemente sem motivos - Não fico nem mais uma minuto aqui! - _Sieghard_, pensei, _não!_

– Mas, porquê? - chramingou Arme_ (voz do alem: impresão minha ou ela tem uma quedinha por ele? eu: voz do alem, "por favor", fique quieta!)_

– Sieghard_,_ você não pode abandonar a Grand Chase assim. - disse Lass

– Como não? - revoltouse* Sieghard enquanto se virava para ir embora, - Estranhos não estão entrando na Grand Chase "assim" - falou ele fazendo aspas com os dedos

– Você foi um dos nossos primeiros membros Sighard, - falou Arme aparentemente recomposta - você é uma das bases do grupo, não pode nos abandonar derrepente!

– Sieghard, ela tem razão - apoiou Ronan - esse grupo não seria como ele é hoje sem você.

– F***-se o grupo! - ele virou-se para nós novamente - Vocês abandonaram a sua missão inicial a muito tempo, achei que não fossem mais crianças! Existem muitos 'estranhos' na Grand Chase! A começar por essa critura de cabelo azul que diz que perdeu a memoria!

– _E que colocou o par de lentes de contatato errado - _completou Amy baixinho

– Sieghard, escute. - começou Lire - Você não pode abandonar a Grand Chasse derrep...

– Tarde demais, Lire. Estou indo - disse Sieghard saindo sem escutar ou dizer nenhuma outra palavra, deixando a maior parte da Grand Chase perplexa, uma Arme a beira do choro.

– _já foi tarde_– murmurou Amy, como se aquilo não fosse mais do que uma tarde comum.

– O que nos resta se não continuar - falou Lire, aparentemente conformada

– Não! - gritou Arme, começando a correr em direção ao ponto que que _ele_ saíra - Sieghard, não!

– Arme, - tentei segura-lá - não vá atraz Arme. Você verá, daqui a alguns dias ele retomará a conciencia e voltará!

– Não tente me segurar Mari, se não for agora vou mais tarde!

– Então você quer que eu convoque meu Kormet para vigiar você? Pois bem eu convoco, apenas não vá atraz dele, por favor, sei que ele voltara.

– Não sabe, Mari, não sabe. - disse ela tentando se soltar_ (voz da conciencia: deixe-a ir Mari, você sabe que estaria fazendo a mesma coisa se se permitisse. eu: nunca, ela não sabe o que está fazendo! voz do alem: dessa vez tenho que concordar com essa dai, você estaria fazendo a mesma coisa, ou quaze ( =p ) eu: ¬¬ serio produção? o que eu estaria fazendo? voz do alem: quer mesmo que eu fale kk' . voz da conciencia: deixe-a ir logo Mari antes que seja tarde demais)_– Mari, me solte, o Sieghard, Sieg... ele...

– Apenas não se arrependa depois Arme - falei soltando-a

Arme correu, quaze como uma condenada a morte para fugir do tiro que a levaria ao fim, esquecendo-se de sua plateia agora ainda mais chocada e surpreendida. E tambem, esquecendo-se de sua magia, que poderia ajuda-lá a alcança-lo mais rapido.


	17. Você Motivações

~ Antes ~

~ ~ POV Sighard ~ ~

Ela não pode ter feito isso comigo, não pode! Aquele... Aquele Diomonio, ela não ve que ele foi uma das causas da destruição de Calnat?

Ah! É claro que não. Mesmo que lembrasse, ela não poderia falar, ela 'diz' estar sem memoria. Eu estava correndo sem rumo pela floresta. O vento soprava forte, fazendo antigas lembranças retornarem a minha mente. Como um relogio, Mari, Calnat, explosão, Mari, Calnat, explosão, Mari, Calnat, explo...

– Mas, e se... - começei a pensar alto, quando cheguei a uma pequena clareira, ouvi um pequeno som de espirro na floresta.

– Quem está ai? Deixe-me velo!

– Deixarei certamente. Mas isso não significa que saberá quem sou eu. - disse uma mulher enquanto saia do meio das arvores, em direção oposta a que eu estava vindo.

– Você..! - ela, ela... Ela não, não agora, sabia que viria, mas não tão cedo...

– Sim eu, Sieg_zinho_. Lembra-se de mim? Já se fazem quaze 600 anos! - exclamou ela, com uma sonora gargalhada.

Ela... em Calnat...

_~lembrançasOn~_

– _Isso mesmo Sieghard. Posso lhe dar tudo o que quer. A biblia, a imortalidade..._

– _Mas... Eu não quero!_

– _VocÊ quer. Eu sei que você quer. - dizia a mulher - E além disso, você pode. Você sabe que pode, pegue a biblia para mim, sim? - perguntou em tom manhoso._

_~lembrançasOff~_

– Você, não me chame mais assim.

– Eu não sou mais a mesma Sieghard, e nem você. As pessoas mudam, - disse ela, chegando cada vez mais perto - com o tempo, e sim, você se lembra, já se passou muito ê mudou, ao que paresse, mais do que qualquer outro que porventura possa ter vivido o mesmo tempo que nós. Não é mais o adolescente inconsequente e revoltado de 600 anos atrás.

– Escute, volte. Não tenho mais nada a tratar com você.

– Oh! Não? - disse ela ironica - Ainda tenho sua desejada biblia.

Naquele momento fiquei cego, mas não literalmente. A biblia, minha biblia, aquela por qual eu quaze morri para tela no passado, antes, até mesmo, da imortalidade. Mas como reconquista-lá, sem virar mais uma das pessas do quebra-cabeça dequela mulher?

– Eá claro que você teria. Sacrificou muitos herois para telá, e por acaso, eu fui um deles. Não a disperdiçaria tão facilmente. O que quer agora? O que você quer que é mais importante, mais poderoso que sua biblia?

– Não fique tão brabo Sieg_zinho_, muito sangue dos seus descendentes foi derramado por essa biblia, você sabe disso. Se quizer, posdso citar nome por nome, até aquele ultimo, pai de uma certa ruivinha.

– Elesis sabe se defender, é uma Gladiadora quaze tão boa quanto eu. Não pode usa-lá, não pode usar ninguem, nada, como chantagem para que eu trabalhe para você!

– Não, Sieghard? - disse ela, cada vez mais sarcastica - É de meu conhecimento, que você é imortal, mas se por acaso os deuses se revoltarem contra você...

– Já me conformei com a morte, estive de cara com ela muitas vezes no passado. - rebati.

– Talvez, mas ainda existe uma pequena calnat_ana_ dos cabelos azuis...

– Ela viverá por quanto tempo tiver as pedras da alma, não preciso me preocupar.

– Ah, sim. Chegamos ao _x_ da questão. Eu quero as Pedras da Alma, somente com elas posso chegar ao meu poder maximo!

– E...? - perguntei desconfiado.

– Vou fazer de tudo para te-lás! - ela pausou - Você mesmo disse, que sem elas, a menina morreria automaticamente, ainda sem saber do poder que quardava. Você deveria tambem saber, que o unico poder de imortalizar, ou ressucitar uma pessoa, alem do dos deuses, é o da biblia. E que, qualquer coisa feita pelos deusas pode ser facilmente desfeita. - ela mudou o rumo - E se realmente não se importa com "a que trocou as lentes de contato", existe uma certa maga roxa caidinha por você desde que o viu. Ou ainda não percebeu?

– Eu... - começei.

– Então,_ supondo _que você decida ter novamente a biblia. Vai fazer o que eu quero?

– Eu... - tentei começar novamente.

– Você poderá se tornar imortal definitivamente, Sieghard, e torna-lá imortal tambem.

– É muito arriscado!

– Quanto mais alto o sonho, maior a queda. Quanto mais você se arriscar, maior serão as perdas, ou os ganhos. Você tem que arriscar para conseguir.

– Não!

– Pense Sieghard, você tem um mês. Até lá, volte a fazer companhia a sua pequena.

– Já disse que não me importo com ela!

– Tem certeza que estamos falando da mesma pessoa Sieghard? Existe uma pequena notavel dos olhos estranhos, que você conheçe desde Calnat. Existe outra, uma pequena maga roxa, caidinha por você. E mais uma, ruivinha, sua tata(...)ranetinha. Tem certeza que não se importa com nenhuma delas?

– Não me importo com nenhuma, elas não farão falta para mim.

– Tem certeza? Por que todas estão muito proximas, seria como uma ninhada em apenas uma flecha. - disse ela, começando a se afastar - Tome cuidado Sieghard, todo seu empenho com cada uma delas pode ter sido em vão: - ela foi diminuido o tom da voz - 600 anos de busca, uma caçada pelo mundo, um ultimo esforço para manter a descendencia viva...

Ela saiubarulhente, assim como chegará. Voltei para o acampamento, sem saber o que fazer para manter viva a unica pessoa que restará da minha familia, para que não seja morta a maga roxa, e que para não ocorra nada com a atual portadora das Pedras da Alma.

Não poderia deixar tudo de lado.


	18. Capitulo Especial Festival

~ Cidade de Canaban, no Quartel General da Grand Chase ~

– Grand Chase, - começou a Comandante Lothos - hoje, sendo feriado em Canaban, vocês estaram dispençados da caçada. - Ela fitou um pequeno relogio na parede - Vocês teram até as 19h de hoje para aproveitarem o festival que está acontecendo na cidade. E... - pausou - Dio, você fica.

Saimos todos em direção à cidade, Elesis já familiarizada foi em direção as lojas de armamentos, sendo acompanhada por alguns dos meninos e por mim. Alguns se perderam no meio de uma multidão recem-formada. Quando lá chegamos, de nosso grupo, restaram apenas eu, Ronan e Elesis.

– Em que posso ajuda-los? - perguntou uma voz conhecida. Era ele, os mesmos olhos, mesma cor de cabelo, mesma voz, _(voz do alem: acho que me cancei de tanta repetição)_ W... - Meu nome é Wagner, e eu posso ajuda-los a achar o melhor tipo de armamento para cada um. - disse o atendente quando entramos na loja.

– Faz tanto tempo que não enro nessa loja, - disse Elesis - que nem os vendedores me reconhecem mais.

– Porque alguem aqui te reconheceria Elesis? - falou Ronan

– Vinha toda semana aqui quando era criança, acompanhando meu pai. Mais tarde, quando ele foiu para a guerra, continuava a vir, para manter o costume. E uma ultima vez, logo antes de entrar para a Grand Chase, em que eu renovei meu armamento.

– Vocês estão procurando alguma coisa em especial? - perguntou o vendedor.

– Eu quero sabres - disse Elesis - como aqueles que essa loja vendia para os Cavaleiros Vermelhos.

– Siga-me - disse o vendedor, andando entre os emaranhados corredores. _(voz da conciencia: você vai ficar ai parada? sua ler__**r**__rda! eu:nem começem)_

Começei a vaguejar pelo meio da bagunça, procurando pelo nada. Nenhuma arma me chamou a atenção, a não ser uma, uma pequena e enferujada lâmina. Nela, haviam dois pequenos simbolos marcados, um pequeno escudo perto da bainha, provavelmente o simbolo de alguma civilizaçao antiga e extinta. O outro, uma marca pessoal, como se dissese; essa lâmina pertence à ...

– Isso está no inventario da loja à muito tempo. - Disse alguem me interompendo. - Você não iria querer comprar, - Continuou o vendedor - dizem que é _almadiçõada_, e que a muito tempo foi possuida.

– Você, - Virei-me para ele - realmente acredita no que está me contando? - O vendedor não não era nada parecido com o que havia atendido Elesis mais cedo, era mais alto, e de certo modo, mais assustador.

– Talvez não, - exclamou ele - mas na duvida, eu não tocaria nessa lâmina.

– Você saberia ao menos me dizer, - começei - ao menos de onde ela veio?

– De onde veio não, mas ouvi boatos que pertenceu a aquele que derrotou a Rainha das Trevas.

– Você tem alguma confirmação?

– Não. Ainda assim não tocaria nessa lâmina.

– Não me importo com o que diz. Quando custa a lâmina?

– É de graça, já esta ai a tanto tempo que foi separada para ir ao lixo.

– Obrigada. - disse pegando a lâmina, me virando e indo embora sem me importar com Elesis ou Ronan, que ainda estavam em algum lugar dentro da loja.

Fui até uma viela proxima, onde invoquei meu Kormet e mandei que ele guardasse minha mais nova aquisição. Sai andando pelas ruas, procurando novamente, por nada em especial. A cada minuto que passava, as ruas mais cheias, e quando o sol finalmente chegou ao pino _(meio-dia)_ , avistei uma pequena loja, em que na vitrine, estava um grande cartaz: " Runas Antigas, significados e utilização" . Quando cheguei mais perto, em uma letra quaze inlegivel estava grafado " Simbologias, nomes de familias e cidades. Desvende artefatos antigos"

Entrei na loja empoeirada, o vendedor, um homem de idade que estava sentado atraz de um balcão, olhou me com uma acusação, antes de jogar na minha direção um exemplar antigo de um livro que eu não sabia o nome. Ele era louco, ou eu simpleste não batia bem da cabeça.

– Cuide bem dele - o vendedor falou - e saia da minha loja antes que eles te peguem aqui. Saia, já!

Fui praticamente enxotada, enquanto o vendedor me empurrava para fora, forcando-me a ficar com aquele livro que nem se quer sabia o nome.

Na capa, três simples palavras: "Enigmas do Tempo" , e na folha de rosto, outro titulo "Perdido" , logo abaixo, três frazes e a cada ponto, a letra diminuia visivelmente seu tamanho "Lendas do heroi de Canaban. A sombra negra da eterna profecia. Perdão por deixa-lá meu amor, não soube antes do fim, não pude estar antes do inicio."

Folheando as paginas, li a historia de um jovem heroi, que derrotou a Rainha das Trevas, e ao fim, tornou-se imortal. A historia não poderia ser outra, é claro. Ele não poderia ser outro. Nas paginas, algumas palavras estavam destacadas, sublinhadas. Juntas, formavam um enigma. O meu enigma.** "Por favor não se esqueça, estes são os enigmas do tempo. Os enigmas que ninguem pode revelar. Seja mais um a se perder nessa historia. Por favor, continue sempre a ler"**.


	19. Sonho ou?

_Volte..._

_Por favor..._

_Volte..._

_Para mim..._

~ realidade ~ ~ ~ POV Mari ~ ~

– Você poderia ser um pouco _mais_ barulhenta, Mari?

– Me desculpe Lire. É que... elas estão voltando.

– Elas? Elas quem? Que eu saiba, você não tem memorias para ter pessoas em seu passsado!

– Não elas no sentido de pessoas Lire. Elas, minhas memorias, meu passado.

– Algo que queira ou possa me contar?

– Ainda não. Vou contar a toda a Grand Chase mais tarde, quando tiver a certeza de que são lembranças e não simples sonhos.

– Voces poderiam dormir? Vão ter muito tempo para fofocar de dia!

– Estou saindo Elesis. Já que quer tanto dormir. Conversamos mais terde Lire. Boa noite as duas. - Falei me levantando.

– Não vá Mari. Está cheio de goblins lá fora! - disse Lire.

– Boa noite meninas. - disse novamente e sai da barraca.

Estavamos em um bosque, no novo continente. Até agora, não haviamos encontrado muitos inimigos em potencial. Minhas memorias... elas podem ester voltando. Nada de que eu tenha certeza.

Fui pegar algumas coisas que havia visto na redondeza. Não vejo Sieghard e Arme a três dias, espero que nada tenha acontecido a eles. Nestes dias, haviamos finalmente saido do lugar. Mudamos de continente, agora estavamos perto do que pareceria a primeira vista um acampamento de goblins, mas com um pequeno problema: era grande demais para isso. Segundo Lire, estes são muitos mais poderosos do que os que a GC encontreou no inicio.

Peguei algumas tabuas, pedaços de metais, e outras coisas que mepoderiam ser uteis. Voltei para perto do acampamento, mas mantive uma distancia segura para que não acordasse que estava dormindo. Ou seja, todos, menos eu.

Começei a montar o que quer que minhas mãos quizessem, com movimentos familiares e ao mesmo tempo estranhos. E aos poucos, minha criação foi tomando uma forma no minino inusitada, um revolver, leve e de facil manuseio. Não sei como ou porque o estava fazendo, minha unica certeza é que tinha algo a ver com meu passado.

Algumas horas depois, enquanto a aurora crescia deslunbrante no céu, começei a ouvir alguma movimentação na floresta _(voz do alem: é impresão minha ou existem florestas em todos os lugares?)_ mas nao me importei, deriam ser meus companheiros de caçada acordando.

Logo após, quando sol quaze a pino, clareava a floresta, terminei meu pequeno projeto, minha pequena esperança de readiquirir algumas partes de meu passado. Levantei meu projeto de onde o estava apoiando para esxamina-lo melhor, aproximadamente um braço de comprimento, peso quaze nulo, poder destrutivo... indefinido. Alguns pequenos detalhes me incomodavam, qual seria seu nome e onde estava toda a GC?

_O mais facil primeiro Mari_, disse a mim mesma. O que tenho em minhas mãos é um revolver. Um revolver de uma d...

– Você e seus companheiros estão condenados a escravidão vitalicia e morte por roubart conhecimentos proibidos, e por estarem acompanhados de inimigos de guerra _(elfos)_ em tempos de turbulencia.

– Quem...? - começei a perguntar.

– Calada, ou arrancaremos sua lingua, e alem de escrava será muda! - disse um goblin rindo enquanto saia do meio das arvores _(voz do alem: like a avoz da capitol. eu: não é hora para brincadeirinhas e nem para ser fã de jogos vorazes!. voz da conciencia; não existe hora que não seja conviniente para ser fã de Hungers Games! 'May the odds be ever in your favor!' eu: ~ le facepalm ~, voltando a historia:) - _Como você apresentou conhecimentos confidenciais aos goblins, - ccontinuaou ele, tentando esconder sua satisfação em ter nos pego - será levada imediatamente a presença de nosso rei. - enquanto falava, outros goblins saiam do meio da floresta cercando toda a clareira e o acampamento da Grand Chase.

– Mas...

– Quetinha, okay? - falou um dos que acabara de aparecer - Quarde suas palavras para o rei, vamos ver como explicará tal arma.

Fui algemada ainda sem reação, mesmo que quizesse fazer algo, estava em muito menor numero e tambem sendo o membro mais fraco da GC, minhas possibilidades de ganhar eram de 0,0...1%. _(voz do alem: obviously)_ Estava espantada demais, afinal, quais conhecimentos proibidos são esses?

Fechei meus olhos para tentar escapar do horror, e aos poucos, não estava mais lá.

_~ lembranças ~_

_O corredor está vazio, ouço passos a distancia. Corro. Meus passos ecoam pela estrutura rudimentar, tento achar quaquer coisa que me sirva de esconderijo. Tento a primeira porta que apareçe a direita. Trancada. Uma pequena curva me faz ver o que naquele momento só poderia ser meu pior pessadelo, o corredor acada aqui, disse para mim mesma._

_Dou meia volta e tento a todo custo abrir a pequena porta que já havia se revelado trancada. Ela resiste. Estou perdida. "Este é o fim da linha Mari" ouço ao longe "entreguese, se não não poderemos aliviar sua punições". Por que estou fazendo isso afinal? Um sonho bobo, uma promessa falsa, uma lembrança forjada. "Nos te acharemos em breve Mari, é tudo uma questão de tempo" me ameaçam a distancia novamente._

_Tento vasculhar meus bolsos, mais sou impedida por um objeto em minha mão que ainda não havia notado. Meu revolver, minha arma. Novamente, tento. E com o menor barulho o possivel, se é que é possivel não fazer barulhos em um momento como esse, explodo a porta, com o meu ultimo carregamento de energia._

_A sala é grande, comparativamente um galpão, mas está escura, e praticamente vazia. Enxergo, em um canto, uma pequena mesa de trabalhos manuais, e como tudo o que faço, corro. Quando chego na mesa que está no canto mais distante e possivel da porta, saio a procura de algo que possa me ajudar na fuga. Penduro em meu cinto algumas laminas, uma corda, e um martelo para a segurança._

_Olho para cima em busca de alguma fissura no teto. Minha ultima esperança é apagada com o negro que encontro. Estranho esse teto, dou me o luxo de pensar, quem se daria o trabalho de o enfeitar com tantos pequenos pontos parecidos com as estrelas?_

_"Você não tem condições de fuga Mari, entreguese e prometemos aliviar sua pena" me ameaçam novamente. Como ultima e dessesperada tentativa de fuga, amarro a corda á uma das laminas e ogo para cima. Estranhamente, se prendeu não ao teto, mais ao seu lado._

_Estou livre, relaxei._

_"É o fim da linha Mari" disse uma voz na porta. Começei a escalar minha corda, tarde demais. _

_~ realidade ~_

– Acorde insolente, - disse a mesma voz que havia me prendido - o rei quer ve-lá.

**Aqui**, pensei, todo e **qualquer deslisse é fatal**.


	20. Ilusão

– _Acorde insolente, - disse a mesma voz que havia me prendido - o rei quer ve-lá._

Fui empurrada porta a dentro. Não poderia dizer que o lugar era feio, ele era harmonioso. Um goblin maior do que qualquer outro que tenha visto estava no centro, sentado em uma igualmente grande cadeira, ou deveria dizer, _trono_.

– Ora, vejamos quem está aqui. - disse ele - Uma pequena estranha...

_Aqui, pensei, todo e qualquer deslisse é fatal._

– ... O que fez? - ele soutou uma gargalhada - tentou roubar mantimentos? Ou talvez, foi pega espionando para os elfos. No maximo, entrou aqui sem ser chamada. - Encarei-o, ele poderia ser grande, ele poderia tar um exercito, mas eu sou Mari Ming Onette, eu sou... Eu acaei de me lembrar do meu nome. _(voz do além: só podia ser uma perdida mesmo) _– Diga, o que você fez?

Continuei a o encarar. Não tinha resposta a sua pergunta. O que poderia dizer? _nada_ ou _fui trazida até aqui por dar forma a um coisas inuteis_.

Um pequeno goblin passou por mim e foi até o centro da sala.

– Mestre, - ele se ajoelhou - ela é suspeita por invadir nosso territorio ainda nos tempos antigos, e por roubar conhecimento proibido.

– Tempos antigos... Conhecimento proibido... - ele passou a me encarar novamente. - Quem diria! Oque temos aqui, senão... Uma pequena cria de Calnat!

– Senhor, - o pequeno o interrompeu - ela não pode ter vindo de Calnat, aquela area foi devastada há mais de 600 anos.

– Não me interrompa traidor! Que outra explicação existe!

_As pedras... são minhas..._

– Levem-a para as masmorras, ela prenderá a não nos subestimar.

Fui novamente empurrada, só que desta vez, para sair do comodo. E sendo praticamente arrastada por dois goblins, percorri o que me parecia mais complicado que um labirinto. Aos poucos, as palavras daquele que se dizia rei voltaram a minha mente... _cria de calnat._

_As predras... São minhas... Somente minhas..._

– Deixem-na.

_Minhas... Finalmente..._

– Mas senhora!

– Estou mandando, agora. - os dois goblins sairam fazendo pequenas reverencias.

_Finalmente_...

As paredes começaram a ficar fora de foco. As pedras pareciam feitas de gelatina á minha visão.

_Imortal._

Ela... Ela não me era estranha. Ela chegou perto, examinou meus pulsos, testa e partes vitais do corpo. Até que, pegou uma lâmina escondida na barra de sua saia e a passou levemente em minha cabeça.

Sua pele era roxa, e seus olhos de um vermelho assasino, usava roupas de alguem que parecia pertencer a realeza. Ela fez um pequeno corte entre as minhas sombrancelhas, não senti dor. Pelo contrario, ouvi.

_Finalmente... O poder._

Ou não.

_Porque?_

Novamente, eu não estava mais lá. O cenario tinha se transformado completamente. Havia voltado ao bosque. Era diferente, não era sonho, lenbraça ou ilusão. Era real.

– Mari, você está bem?_– _perguntou Lass_._

– Sim, eu acho. - olhei em volta, estava exatamente igual a antes, _por que eu estava molhada?_– O que aconteceu?

– Uma ilusão - respondeu Dio - provavelmente criada por um asmodiano. Logo pela manhã percebi que havia algo de errado, nenhuma floreta é tão silenciosa.

– E como conseguimos sair de lá?

– Nós não entramos, você caiu nela. Simplesmente jogamos agua em você para acorda-lá.

– Isso explica... - olhei para baixo - muita coisa.

– O que você viu?

– Eu... Quem era aquela mulher?

– Que mulher? Como ela era?

– Roxa. Cabelos e pele roxa. Olhos vermelhos.

– Caze... - começou Lass

– Não acredito que seria ela. Nós à derotamos em Ellia, não lembra. - interrompeu Lire, apareçendo derrepente.

– É uma asmodiana. A cor de pele que Mari descreveu é uma caracteristica da minha raça.

– Mari, - disse Lire - você não tem algum outro detalhe... Algum detalhe do lugar onde você estava?

– Parecia... uma especie de base de goblins. - notei que estava segurando algo em minha mão. - O que é isso? - perguntei levantando o objeto.

– Um revolver, - respondeu Dio prontamente - uma tecnologia antiga. E sobre aquela mulher, existem apenas duas opções.

– Pela cor dos olhos, ela poderia ser Cazeaje. Por mais que ela tenha sido derrotada a muito tempo, todos de quem ela controlava os corpos, ficavam com os olhos vermelhos. - explicou Lass

– Ou, uma asmodiana. Roxo é a cor tipica de nossa pele. - terminou Dio

– Ou então... - Lire parecia pensativa enquanto falava - Poderia ser sim uma asmodiana, e tambem sim Cazeaje.

– Como...? - começei a perguntar

– Uma asmodiana controlada por Cazeaje. - terminou ela, sem se preocupar em me ouvir.

– Há algo que disseram há você? - perguntou Lass.

– Sim... e não.

– Fale.

– Eu lembrei de meu nome e na ilusão, a muher estava tentando arrancar alguma coisa de meu rosto.

_(pensamentos Dio: Ela descobriu!)_

– Vamos - disse uma Elesis aborecida.

– Para onde? - perguntei

– Atrás de Arme. Lire acordou hoje dizendo que ela estava em perigo.

– E...?

– Como poderiamos continuar a Grand Chase se um dos nossos membros for morto!

– Vamos Mari, não queremos que ela fique ainda mais braba. - disse Lire, sorrindo.

– Não - começei a rir - Eu irei depois, - disse a eles - Alcançarei voces em um dia.

– Tem certeza? - disse Dio

– Sim, ainda tenhos algumas coisas para fazer aqui.

– Até logo fora de moda - disse Amy se afastando com o grupo e mostrando a lingua para mim

– A Grand Chase não poderia ser outra - pensei alto.

Segurei o revolver a altura dos meus olhos.

– Vou aprender a usa-ló a qualquer custo - disse encarando o - Nem que tenha que ficar dias tentando.

_Veremos._

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Arme ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

_Onde está? Porque ainda não o achei, estava apenas à passos atras dele! Onde se meteu Sieghard, por que saiu tão derrepente! Ah, não. Eles estão chegando. E mais perto, mais perto, perto, perto demais. Onde está?_

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Sieghard ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

Ela... não... está... aqui. Não... não sei aonde mais pode estar escondida essa **** biblia! Se bem que (sorrisso), se a biblia não estivesse tão bem escondida, não seria _ela_ a pessoa a me chantagear. Tanto trabalho. Me pergunto porque estou aqui. Uma não se lembra de mim. A outra se recusa a aceitar de que o meu sangue iniciou a sua "linhagem de herois". Quero voltar ao que tinha antigamente, antes que a guerra destruisse tudo. Mas isso não é possivel.


	21. Part1 Dadiva Part2 Quem?

_~ ~ ~ Sieghard ~ ~ ~_

– Você poderia agir mais rapido, se ficasse sabendo que estou a _poucos passos_ de pegar minhas pedras.

– O que você quer?

– O que eu quero? Não sei. Eu sei, o que você quer Sieghard. E você quer a biblia.

– Eu... - o heroi não sabia o que falar - Eu quero é que você ** **** _(suma!) - (voz do alem: ui! ele tá brabinho! =p) _

_– _Pense bem, Sieg_zinho_, seu tempo está acabando...

– - - - - Parte 1: Dadiva - - - - -

_Uma gargalhada infantil ressoava pelo grande salão:_

_– Isso é divertido, tio! Posso tentar denovo? - perguntou uma pequena menina correndo em direção a um homen muito mais velho._

_– _Dadiva_! Quantas vezes tenho que dizer que o meu revolver não é brinquedo! - começou o homen, agora com a pequena _Dadiva_ no colo - E não, você não pode atirar denovo, vai acabar destruindo outra ala do palacio! - falava apenas tentando dar uma bronca, mas com um perceptivel tom de risada e mal conseguindo esconder um enorme sorisso._

_– Mas t__i__o - choramingou _Dadiva_– como poderei ser uma grande guerreira se não começar a treinar desde cedo? _

_– Quantas vezes tenho que te dizer? Não, _Dadiva_! - ele pareceu lutar com as palavras por algunas instantes - __Mari__, um dia, eu prometo, você será uma grande guerreira, a melhor que Calnat já viu. - ele pausou - Mas tenha um pouco de paciencia, _Dadiva_, você ainda tem muito tempo para chegar lá._

_– Tio?_

_– Sim._

_– Você está brabo comigo?_

_– Não meu anjo, por que estaria?_

_– Você me chamou de Mari! E... sei que só faz isso quanto "tá" brabo comigo._

_– _Dadiva_._

_– Tio?! - (voz do alem: Mari ¬¬' . eu: voz do alem ¬¬* não te intromete)_

_– Vamos pequena duelista, já é tarde e você tem que dormir._

– Então é isso! _(voz do além: não é aquilo! eu: quantas vez tenho que dizer, não te intromete! não estraga o momento, por favor. voz do alem: tarde demais "tia", já estraguei a sua vida a muito tempo. o que eu ia falar mesmo? esqueci... eu: ¬¬ . voz do alem: sua mentirosa! não sabia que você tinha um tio! eu: p... voz da conciencia:_ _HADOUKEN! voz do além: "tá" aprendendo bem "filha" *-*' voz da conciencia: mas eu sou sua irmã... eu: se loucura passase. Voltando:)_

Apontei o revolver para uma arvore, esperei... Puxei o gatilho e (...) bum. Uma pequena bala do tamanha de uma bola de tenis _(voz do além: sim, menor não existe) _saiu em disparada, causando uma nem tão pequena explosão quando entrou em contato com a madeira. _(voz do além: você poderia ser, uma pouco mais espalhafatosa, sabe, ainda não te ouviram no Brasil. eu: você não quiz dizer no Japão? voz do além: ela quiz dizer do outro lado do mundo le__r__da. eu: espalhafatosa é a vó. vozes: hã?! (tinha que ser a le__r__da mesmo)_

Após explodir algumas arvores, não sabia como ainda estava de pé. _(voz da conciencia: Mari... eu: já perdeu a graça. voz da conciencia: está bem, bicho do mato. nem vou dizer que você já está atrazada. eu: e...? voz da conciencia: já passou do meio dia... eu: adio, ***** voz da conciencia: eu juro que tentei ¬¬ ')_

– - - - - Parte 2: Quem? - - - - -

Medo. Nada mais poderia resumir o que eu sentia. Mas... Não haviam monstros. Eles não estavam mais lá. Eu estava com medo... Dela.

– Você está bem? - perguntou ela se aproximando. Suas mãos não apresentava nenhuma gota do sangue dos monstros que havia acabado de matar. Sua roupa era antiga, mas pequena demais para ser considerada decente. - Eles feriram você? - sua pele era aroxeada - Você consegue falar? - ela era assustadora, e estava cada vez mais, e muito mais proxima.

– Você...? -_ quem é você?_ não consegui completar a pergunta.

– Ah! Me desculpe. Eu não me apresentei. Meu nome é Rey, Rey Von Crimson.

– Você... como...? _– como conseguiu...?_

– Eu estava passando por perto quando ouvi gritos e vim ver o que era. - _mas,_ quiz perguntar, _tenho certeza de que não deixei escapar nenhum grito._

– Como... como conseguiu mata-los sozinha... e tão rapido?

– Ah... Isso. É estranho, é simplesmente uma coisa que todo nascido em Elyos tem. O poder.

– Elyos?

– Ei! Está tudo bem! - ela se abaixou para que ficassemos cara a cara. - Eu não vou te machucar. Venha, - ela me estendeu a mão - levante, talvez você possa me ajudar.

– Onde é Elyos? - perguntei enquanto pegava sua mão e me levantava.

– Digamos que é... longe. - ela respondeu exitante.

– O quanto longe? - indaguei.

– Elyos é... outra dimensão.

– E por que está aqui? - estava a ponto de me estranhar com quantas perguntas fazia.

– Hey! Eu salvei sua vida, não me faça tantas perguntas. - ela sorriu, quaze como gentilmente - Me desculpe. Mas eu quero saber se pode me ajudar.

– Fale. Talvez eu possa.

– Eu quero uma coisa simples. Uma pequena informação.

– Que tipo de informação?

– Não seja tão mal-humorada! Eu apenas quero saber a localização de um velho conhecido meu!

– Conhecido? Ele é seu namorado?

– Não! - sua pele ficou tão vermelha quanto o tom aroxeado permitia. - Ele é um asmodiano tambem! Ele é meu _vizinho_! Meu pai quer fazer uma aliança com o clã dele... e eu fui encaregada de acha-ló... Quer saber? Não é da sua conta. Você sabe onde ele está ou não?

– Eu...

_(vozes) - Arme!_

_(vozes) - Arme!_

_(Lass) - Você está aqui?_

_(Lire) - Você está bem? Arme!_

_(Elesis) - Já deixou de ser frouxa e matou os monstros?_

_(Lire) - Elesis! Isso não é coisa que se fale!_

_(Elesis ¬¬')_

_(Lass) - Foco! Temos que acha-lá!_

_(Amy) - Ahhhhh! Jin! Eu sei que você me ama! - (eu: convencida, não? Lire: ~ le cara de interrogação ~ onde estou? e o que isso tem a ver com a historia?)_

_(Elesis) - Amy! Quantas vezes tenho que dizer pra não sair dando a louca por ai?!_

_(Amy) - O que foi que a pokébola fajuta disse? O lado vermelho tomou conta? Ah, não! Esqueci. Você já nasceu toda vermelha mesmo! Parece até que foi espancada ainda na barriga da mãe!_

_(Elesis) - Amy...!_

_(Ronan) - Ei! Calma Elesis. Esse não é o melhor momento. Quando a missão terminar, você pode fazer o que quizer, talvez até tenhamos um velorio para ir._

_(Lire) - ~ le face palm ~ Ronan, não piora. - (voz da conciencia: Aviso: Autora com alto nivel de vicio em animes, por favor, não se importe [Voltando à historia])_

– Você sabe?

– Quam é que está procurando?

– Já disse. Um velho conhecido meu, Dio Burning Canyon.

**Só pra explicar uma coisa, vão ser dois finais alternativos. E... bom, ainda vou lançar alguns capitulos especiais.  
Obs: se tiver alguma duvida, perguntas são bem vindas! (e criticas tambem)**


End file.
